Happy and Loved
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: One shot I thought up whilst doing the weekly shop. Enjoy! Please read and review!


**Happy and Loved.**

So, I got this idea whilst shopping with my mum after seeing a little boy with his mum talking about getting a new baby brother or sister!  
You'd be amazed the things me and my mum hear on our weekly shop!

Well, I thought it would make a pretty cute one shot!

Alex takes her son on a shopping trip to get him out the house and to show him love before the new family addition arrives.

Please read and review!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Alex walked in to her son's room with a smile, it was only 8 in the morning and it was a Saturday so there was no hope that the young boy would be dressed.

"Mama, look I did a picture!" Patrick screamed as he saw Alex.

"Wow, that's so pretty little man!" Alex said sitting on the bed next to the boy who was the spitting image of Alex.

Alex and Olivia had been married for 6 years and had a 6 year old son Patrick, and now Olivia was 8 months pregnant with their second child.

"What are we doing today?" Patrick asked. Alex often thought about how the 6 years old was well beyond his years with his speech and his actions.

"Well I have to go shopping and I think grandpa Don and Uncle Elliot are coming round." Alex said remembering what Olivia had said about her captain and best friend wanting to see her.

"Can I come shopping?" He asked not looking up from the new drawing he had begun to draw.

"Don't you want to see grandpa Don or Uncle Elliot buddy?" Alex asked with a frown, the 6 year old was normally excited about seeing 'family'.

"They won't come to see me, they are here to see mummy and ask about the baby." Patrick said getting off his bed deciding he wanted to get dressed seen as he opened his wardrobe.

"Okay then buddy, we can go shopping together." Alex said figuring her son was nervous about the new baby, he was excited at first, but as Olivia's pregnancy progressed it was a shock to him that his mummy couldn't take him to the park or wouldn't let him sleep with her anymore.

"Can I wear this?" Pat asked pulling out some jeans and a shirt.  
"Of course you can, but we need to get you washed first." Alex said with a smile following him to the bathroom. Patrick was the light of the two women's life, always bouncing up and down, always wanting to have fun! Alex had taken him to the office a few times and Liz adored him and she was pretty sure he had taken to calling her Aunty Liz, but the older woman didn't seem to mind. Now she helped out a lot, before Olivia got pregnant Liz would look after Patrick if they wanted to go out, he was used to going to John's house and playing with Winnie, Fin and Amanda always took him to the park so on most days they were his favourite aunty and uncle, Don had become the kids grandpa and spoilt him rotten, the special victims squad and some people at the D.A's office had become his family.

* * *

Finally after getting ready Alex went to tell Liv they were going.

"So, I am taking Pat, not sure when we'll be back, if the weather is okay I might take him to feed the ducks" Alex said walking down the stairs into the living room.

"I thought he would want to see Don and El?" Olivia questioned.

"I told him they were coming but he wanted to come shopping."  
"Oh right... I haven't seen much of him; he's normally in his room drawing." Olivia said it was true the 6 years old wanted to draw, declaring it him new favourite thing, but they both knew in a few weeks time it would be something different.

"I know, anyway, we'll get off and leave you to it, is there anything you wanted?" Alex asked seeing Pat coming downstairs with his new trainers in his hand.

"Do you want some help buddy?" Olivia asked ignoring Alex's question.

"No thank you, you can't do it." Patrick said looking at his shoes trying to tie his laces.

"Mummy can still help you." Alex said feeling sorry for Olivia.

"Mama, can you help me please?" Patrick asked after he had tried twice but couldn't do it.  
"Erm, I don't need anything, but it may be useful to get Pat some more colouring books." Olivia suggested hoping to get a smile out of her little boy but it seemed impossible.

"Okay, well come on then sweetie, we'll get going." Alex said as Patrick stood up and put on his coat as Alex kissed her wife placing a gentle hand on her growing stomach.

"I'll see you later." Olivia said as her wife and son left.

* * *

After getting parked easily Alex knew it wouldn't be busy; it was now only 9:30.

"Right, so do you want to hold the list?" Alex said getting her son out of his car seat before shutting the door and locking it.

"Yeah, can I sit in the trolley?" He asked taking her hand to walk across the car park to the shop entrance.

"Of course you can little man." Alex said with a smile walking over to the trolley park near the shop.

"Why is Mummy having a baby?" Alex was taken back at first, but she knew the answer.

"Because we wanted another baby and we thought it would be nice for you to have a new baby brother or sister!" Alex said with a smile making her way into the shop, she thought maybe if she could speak to Patrick now then when he got home he would understand that Olivia and Alex still loved him all the same.

"Okay..."  
"You know we will still love you!" Alex said putting a few items in the trolley.

"Mummy doesn't, because she has to be with the new baby." Patrick said pointing at the crisps he wanted.

"Of course she loves you and she has to look after the new baby, just like I looked after you when you were a baby." Alex tried to explain the best she could. She knew Patrick understood there would be a new baby, Alex just wondered if he understood that he would get to stay too, she did believe he cared.

"Do you think Mummy is upset that she can't play with me no more?" Patrick asked looking over the fruit.

"Yeah, she misses playing with you, but she wants you to be happy too." Alex she making sure he son got the message.

"Can we have apples, mummy likes them." Patrick said making Alex smile.

"Can I tell you a secret Mama?" He asked looking back at the blonde.

"Of course you can buddy!" Alex said with a smile, happy to talk about whatever.

"I didn't want mummy's help with my shoes because she might hurt the baby." Patrick said making Alex's heart melt.

"That's very thoughtful Pat, do you like talking about Mummy and the baby?" Alex asked trying to get more out of the 6 year old as she went to get some meat for dinner.

"I am scared mummy will love the baby more than me..." Patrick said grabbing hold of some mince of the shelf and handing it to Alex telling her he wanted some.

"Of course she won't silly, she will have to spend a lot of time with the baby because it will be very little, but she will always love you, she will love you and the baby very much!" Alex said thinking that what happened this morning was Pat trying to show he didn't want Olivia to get hurt.

"Can I tell mummy I am sorry for being mean?" He asked obviously misunderstanding.

"You were not mean baby, you were trying to do it yourself so mummy could rest."  
"Mrs Smith said she needs rest because when the baby's born it might cry in the night." Patrick said repeating what he had heard from his reception teacher.

"That's right buddy, but she will still be able to read you a story." Alex said and that was when the little boy changed completely.

"Maybe she can read a story to me and the baby." Patrick suggested thinking nothing of his words.

"That would be a lovely idea." Alex said moving down the next aisle.

Picking up some more food and putting it in the trolley Alex thought about what they could talk about, it amazed her how quickly the young boy could change his mind and realise things so quick.

"We should get some chocolate for Mummy, she says she doesn't want it but I know she does." Patrick said as they came to all the biscuits and junk food.

"That's a good idea buddy; did you want to say anything else?" Alex asked whilst giving her son praise at all of his good ideas.

"I love you mama."  
"I love you to sweetheart, and so does mummy." Alex said with a smile kissing her son's head.

"I drew the baby a picture!" Patrick said like he had just remembered.

"Have you, can I have a look when we get home?" Alex asked wondering if he wanted to make it a surprise.

"Yeah, I drew one of me, you, mummy and the new baby in blue if it's a boy and one of me, you, mummy and the new baby in pink if it's a girl, but I want it to be a girl." Patrick admitted with a big smile, as he seemed to have forgotten about all the awkwardness this morning.  
"Why do you want a baby sister?" Alex asked trying to make sure it didn't sound like a bad thing.

"Because then I can protect her and then mummy will have a baby girl and she can do her hair, because mummy always likes to do Lizzie's hair when she comes over and she can't do my hair." Patrick said with a smile touching his head when he mentioned Olivia's love for braiding Lizzie's hair.

"I think mummy want a baby girl too, then she has a boy and a girl and I think you would be a great big brother, maybe you can teach the new baby how to swim, because you're a super star at that! Alex suggested and Pat's face lit up. Now he truly couldn't wait to go home and tell is mummy about wanted a baby sister.

* * *

Back at home Olivia sat with Cragen and Elliot. Cragen rubbing her back as she tried to stop crying and Elliot in the kitchen making her a drink, it was awful she felt like a failure as a mother.

"He'll come round Liv, Maureen felt just the same when Kathleen was born." Elliot tried but nothing seemed to work.

"You're not a bad mother Olivia, he's just trying to get used to the idea." Cragen said with a smile, they all knew Olivia was a great mother, it was the reason they waited for 6 years until they tried for another baby because they wanted to let Patrick grow up.

"He doesn't want my help he always wants Alex when he's upset." Olivia said wiping her eyes and taking a breath.

Don would have said something else but the door opened and Patrick came flying past them and up the stairs followed by Alex bring in all the shopping.  
"Here, let me help." Elliot said getting up and going to get the other bags whilst Alex unpacked them.

"Do you need some more help?" Cragen asked getting up from Liv's side.  
"Sure, I want to get this packed away first. Patrick has something to show us." Alex said looking towards Liv with a smile.

Soon enough the 3 of them had got all the shopping sorted and the kettle was on.

Walking down the stairs Patrick re appeared with paper in his hands and a smile on his face.

"This is for the new baby," Patrick said walking over to Olivia.  
"Okay." Olivia said with a smile.

"This is one of us in blue if the baby is a boy and this is one in pink if it's a girl." Patrick said with a proud smile handing Olivia his drawings.

"These are amazing buddy!" Olivia said smiling as Patrick moved in to kiss and hug his mummy.

"Pat, tell mummy, grandpa and Uncle Elliot what you want the new baby to be."

"I want it to be a girl." Patrick said with a smile looking at his mummy.

"Why do you want a little sister buddy?" Cragen asked with a smile.

"Because then I can protect her and mummy will be happy, because if it's a girl when she gets older Mummy will be able to braid her hair and she likes that because she braids Lizzie's hair, and you want a girl don't you mummy?" Patrick said and the tears began to fall.  
"Why are you crying mummy?" Pat asked Olivia looking worried.

"Mummy is very happy." Olivia said with a smile pulling her son into a hug and that's when Alex began to cry.

"I love you mummy!"

"I love you too baby."

* * *

3 months later the family were settled.

Melissa Grace Charlotte Cabot.

"Can I help you bath Melissa mummy?" Patrick asked walking into the bath room.

"Of course you can, would you like to get the sponge and the body wash?" Olivia asked as her son ran off to get what he needed.

"He's taken a shine to her."  
"I know... We all have." Alex said walking in and smiling at their little girl.

"We're a family now." Olivia said before Patrick ran back in.

They were happy and loved.

* * *

So, I hope you like it!  
Err! Please review; let me know what you think!  
If you have any other idea's please let me know!  
Bethanyy!


End file.
